Yesterday's Rose
by StormLongbottom
Summary: Justin and Max have been dating for some time. Max is ready for something new. (Part of a bigger crossover.)


Disclaimer: I do not own anything Disney or _Wizards of Waverly Place_. This story is part of a bigger crossover work (but it could stand alone). The links to all the works will be provided at the bottom of the story. As always, reviews are welcome and enjoyed.

* * *

Yesterday's Rose

It was a quiet evening in the Russo home. Alex was out somewhere with Harper. The parents were down in the sub shop. And Justin and Max were alone upstairs. These were the nights that Max lived for. The cutest thing in the entire world to Max was how Justin mumbled to himself as he worked on some science project or another.

As Max stepped out of his room, he instantly heard a slight giggle that was very different from mutters he was used to hearing. It was nowhere near as cute as when Justin mumbled; however, it did catch Max's attention and made him very curious. So, he rushed down the stairs to find Justin sitting on the couch hunched over. Justin had already changed into his night attire of a plain white shirt and grey sweatpants.

Approaching Justin, Max noticed that Justin's white t-shirt was riding up a bit in the back. The white band of his underwear was very visible. Max stared a bit too long, almost causing him to forget about the giggling all together. That was when Justin began giggling again. Max snapped out of it and walked up behind Justin.

"What are you doing?" Max asked with his arms crossed.

Justin sat up and turned his head toward Max. A huge smiled lined his face. It was the same smile that stayed on his face as he watched Captain JimBob. "I'm looking at pictures." His voice sounded suspicious.

Max hopped over the back of the couch and landed next to Justin. His leg pushed against Justin's leg. He snatched up a photo album. "What's so funny?"

Justin pointed to a picture of Max when he was ten where he was wearing basketball shorts that were sagging so much, the top of the cartoon on his undies was sticking out. It was a painful picture to look at. The heat of embarrassment melted the happy wax of Max's face. He remembered when he used to sag his pants to obtain the appearance of being cool in the attempt to gain his brother's affection and approval. Seeing it in this way, Max just felt plan silly.

"You were so cute back then?" Justin whispered in Max's ear. The soft, warm breath slithered into his ear, giving him a chill down his spine.

Max didn't respond. He just slowly closed the book.

Justin wrapped his arms around Max. It always felt so safe in Justin's embrace. Max's head leaned against Justin's chest.

"Of course," Justin continued, "you are so much cuter now."

Max nudged his deeper into Justin. "Stop."

"Never."

Fingertips pressed against Max's jaw, moving his head toward Justin's face. Their lips met softly with the sweetest and simplest of kisses.

Moving his hand to touch Justin's face, Max brushed against Justin's pants where he noticed a pretty promenade bulge. His ears buzzed with the elation of the electricity of a possible sexy time coming very soon. He had been wanting to try something new recently.

Max broke the kiss. "Did I do that?"

"An infinite number of times I have jerked off to that picture you were just looking at." The pureness of Justin's face helped Max to realize what he was trying to do when he was getting that picture taken was very much accomplished. Only, not in the way he had expected.

"Do you trust me?" Max looked deeply into Justin's eyes.

Justin nodded.

Max gave him a quick kiss. "Go up to your room and get naked. Wait for me."

Justin scampered off the couch and headed upstairs as directed.

After putting the books away, Max went upstairs as well. He did not directly go to Justin's room though. He took a detour to his room to change and get one item. If Justin liked how ridiculous Max had looked then, he was bound to really make him happy. Max tosses his shirt on his bed before leaving his room.

Max opened Justin's door. The older boy was standing naked in the middle of his room with his clothing folded except his grey boxerbriefs that were dangling from his fingertips by the band right in front of his private area. They dropped to the floor, and Justin's eyes bulged when Max walked in in a pair of basketball shorts that were sagging enough to show the top of the orange fabric of his bikinis with part of his legs showing above the shorts band.

Justin let out a strand of incoherent mutterings.

Max took long, sexy strides over to Justin.

"Are you hott for me?" Max asked when he reached Justin. His fingers brushed through Justin's pubic hair.

"Yes," Justin cried out.

"Go lie on your bed with your hands behind your head."

Justin did as he was told.

Max pulled out a bandana from the back of his shorts. He folded it as he walked over to Justin's bed. Carefully, he placed it over Justin's eyes, then he waved his hand in front of Justin's face. Justin did not move, so Max knew he could not see.

Max kneeled down by the bed. He placed his face in the hair of Justin's armpits. The soft hairs tickled at Max's face. Max sucked in air through his nose, taking in the mix of the flowerily scent of his deodorant and the musky scent of the light perspirations of a normal day. The smell of Justin's more private areas had the same effects as a contact high of being around a weed smoker, except the contact high was a deeper horniness that came from the intoxicant of Justin Russo. The air rushed out from Max's mouth, leaving a line of small bumps on Justin's skin. Max followed that trail with his lips. The bright red of his lips met the pale white of Justin's skin right under the curve of the pit. As the lips parted from the body, they left with a small pout of a kiss. Opening his mouth a little, Max moved down not even an inch from the last kiss. His lips acted as if they were eating a delicate fruit without his teeth coming near to break the skin. Slowly his lips pulled together, then he moved down slightly on Justin's side.

The older boy wriggled a little as the kisses passed his ribs. Max's hand followed his pattern and traced the lines of Justin's abs. Each nibble without teeth against Justin's side made the older boy wiggle with a light giggle. Max loved the power he was feeling over the blinded and naked Justin.

The beat of Justin's heart was visible in cock as it pulsated for attention. That attention was not something Max was willing to give just yet. There was a lot more teasing he needed to do. Max climbed up onto the bed. He gave Justin's abs a kiss for each one then moved down to Justin's private area. The cock was craving attention, which made Max smirk; however, Max bent over and tilted his head to the side and kissed and sucked at Justin's legs around his balls.

Justin made a cry of plea. The older boy wanted exactly what Max was withholding.

After Max teased Justin's other leg, he moved his head back upward, brushing his cheek against Justin's cock as he went back to the V-line where he kissed up and down it.

Justin's body trembled. "What are you doing to me?" Justin asked, his voice pleading with Max to help him. It was not time yet.

As a response, Max hushed him and gave him a tender kiss on the lips. He grabbed Justin's face and kissed him a second time, much harder than the first. His hands slowly slide down Justin's body as Max sat back on his heels. Again, he skipped over Justin's throbbing cock and massaged his lower thighs.

Justin's back arched as he swore.

Max shimmied himself back further on the bed and grabbed Justin's ankles. He guided Justin's legs back toward his ears. When his lower backbone was visible, Max placed a pillow under his body. Max grabbed Justin's bubbly ass. The skin was so smooth and hairless, Max just wanted to eat it up. Slowly, he pulled the cheeks apart and saw his pink joy. Max bent over and kissed Justin's back lips.

Justin's legs nearly dropped, but Max kept them steady. He gave the hole a few more kisses before he kissed it the French way. His tongue wormed its way into the tight hole, opening the pink cave walls with much force. The pleasure from the wet, slippery item in Justin's ass caused him to cry out in a soft moan.

Max watched as with each centimeter his tongue entered into Justin's hole, the older boy's cock pulsated with more blood pumping into it, begging for pleasure. The eye pointing directly at Justin's face, erupting with a clear coat of pre cum. As Max's tongue became freer to squirm about inside Justin's cave, his hand moved to Justin's balls. He stroked them softly, letting the hairs barely tickle the palm of his hand.

Justin's head shook back and forth; his body clinched; his fists balled up; his toes curled. "Oh, umh, Max. _God!_ Fuck me! Suck me! Some—erm—thing. Oh, oh, oh."

Max's tongue retreated into his mouth. It came back out to do a few small laps.

Spurts of jizz creamed out of Justin's cock onto his face.

The door opened, and Alex and Harper walked in.

* * *

www. fanfiction .net, then-

s/8973287/1/Fighting-the-Crazy-Beast

s/8973223/1/Pleasure-Feet

s/8973207/1/Exposed-by-a-Careless-Mistake

s/8973320/1/neric-s-Rehab-for-Brotherly-Love


End file.
